Josher and the Humongous Structure!
Josher and the Humongous Structure! is the ninth episode of ShapeTales. This episode is a retelling of the bible story of the Battle of Jericho. Plot The Israelites, having been held as slaves in Egypt, are liberated by Moses (Mr. Rectangle) and led to the Promised Land. However, they question The Lord’s methods and are found guilty by the court and sentenced to be banished from Israel to exile for forty years. Upon the completion of their forty-year exile, Moses has died, and Josher (Alvin the Cone) has become leader of the Israelites. Josher leads them back to the Promised Land, but the city of Jericho stands in their way. The Israelites are then met by the defenders of Jericho (the British Semi-Circles) who taunt them from atop the city's great walls. Josher tries to explain that The Lord has given this land to the Israelites and that therefore the defenders will have to step aside, but the Israelites are instead met by more insults and smug jeering. When a slushy falls off the wall and hits Bob on the head, Josher decides that the Israelites should fall back and regroup. That night, Josher meets the commander (Lumiere Smiley) of the Army of God who tells him how the Israelites are to take Jericho: they must march around the city once a day for six days; on the seventh day they are to march around it seven times while the priests blow their horns, and all scream as loud as they can at the same time. At this point, the messenger states, the walls of Jericho will fall. Josher reports this to his team the next morning, but the rest of the Israelites have ideas of their own. Pa Square wants to go back to Egypt, and Bob and Melvin plan to attack the wall with a giant rocket they just constructed and the Israelites applaud (despite not having hands). Eventually, they agree to try it The Lord’s way and proceed to Jericho later that day. While marching around the walls, the Israelites face more trouble; the city's defenders insult them all the more, turning their taunts into a choreographed musical number, while Josher and the agitated Israelites try to ignore them. Unfortunately, the taunting turns to a super semi-frozen battle when the Jericho defenders use slushies as their weapons to attack the Israelites, forcing them to retreat. The end of the day finds the drenched and desperate Israelites on the verge of rebellion, while Josher refuses to quit. At this point, Charlie, one of the Israelites and the co-narrator, intervenes and convinces them to continue with the plan. He says that The Lord’s way always works out in the end. The Israelites agree to stick with the plan, despite more slushy attacks and taunts. On the seventh day they blow their horns and scream. At first, nothing happens. The Jericho semi-circles laugh, but then the walls collapse under them. The Israelites continue their journey towards the Promised Land. Category:Shapetales